1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable power distribution equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Power distribution systems are used to distribute voltages for various applications. Conventional power distribution systems typically include a number of different circuit elements such as circuit breakers, input and output connectors, LED's, etc. These circuit elements are typically enclosed within a housing structure for safety and other reasons. The housing structure is then fixedly mounted in a building structure or at a specific outdoor location.
There are, however, various sites and locations that require electric power and yet do not have fixed electric power distribution systems, for example, in the motion picture industry, convention and exhibit halls, indoor & outdoor events, and special events.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,003 describes a portable power distribution panel. The distribution panel therein is mounted on a frame that includes roller casters for portability. This panel, however, has limited mobility and is cumbersome to transport, for example, on stairs or over rugged terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,538 describes a portable electric power distribution cabinet that has a pair of end frames assembled to one another by four corner rails. Enclosure panels are mounted to the end frame and to the corner rails and are secured thereto by a plurality of threaded screws. However, in order to change the panels it is very laborious due to the plurality of screws. In addition, the screws that are utilized to mount the panels to the corner rails protrude into the interior of the cabinet and may cause damage to interior components, such as wiring. In the event that a panel is replaced, there is a greater risk of damage or injury if, for example, an improperly sized screw is used.
Thus, there are many locations that require portable power distribution and therefore there is a need for a power distribution panel that can be easily transported and that can be easily and safely configured.